


you're mine, mine, mine

by chinarai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinarai/pseuds/chinarai
Summary: How could he not react to the sight of his Alpha providing for him?Shiro can't stop himself from letting them wander over his chest, feeling the muscles beneath the soft fur. “I promise I’ll eat, but I really need you in me right now.”The grunt that resonates in Sendak's chest feels like a small victory, but when he sets the bag down and turns around it makes Shiro feel like he's just won the lottery. Sendak crowds him up against the counter, big hands settling on the granite, and Shiro holds his breath in anticipation as his face comes closer. “Will you let me care for you later?”Shiro nods once, twice. “Yes,” he breathes out, gaze focused on Sendak’s lips and hands roaming as far as they can. “Yes, I will.”





	you're mine, mine, mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonryder94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/gifts).



> This is my gift to Shannon for our Secret Santa event on Shiro Loves Men! I hope you find this enjoyable despite my inability to write the word cock and variations.

Sendak moves around their little kitchen with familiarity, gathering ingredients for a simple pasta. None of them are excellent chefs, never really had the need to worry about cooking when younger, and now their jobs leave them with scant free time to try, but Sendak can whip up a simple meal much better than Shiro can. He quite enjoys watching his husband cook, brandishing a big knife and chopping things with expertise. Really, Sendak cooking is quite the sight.

Shiro wouldn't mind watching him from his place on the counter on any other day, but today he isn't feeling very patient. The heat between his legs is growing stronger and steadily climbing up his chest and travelling down his limbs, until he has to curl his toes and wrap his fingers on the countertop. He ate some protein bars a few minutes ago, but Sendak had insisted on getting some real food in him. Shiro would love to eat something other than that before he gets sick of the taste, but his body has other ideas.

How could he not react to the sight of his Alpha providing for him?

Shiro must have made a noise, because Sendak looks at him from over the fridge door where he's searching for premade meatballs, but he doesn't say anything. All Shiro can do is try not to squirm too much on the stool, but it proves harder as he begins feeling feverish. The water in the pot is just beginning to boil and Shiro feels like his body temperature is adjusting to match the simmering liquid.

Sendak has just added salt to the water when Shiro decides this  _ can't wait anymore. _ He hops off the stool and wanders closer, wrapping his arms around his husband's broad torso and reaching up to nuzzle the nape of his neck. Sendak leans back to indulge him, and Shiro inches up higher to whisper as close to his ear as he can.

“Leave it.” 

It comes far whinier than desired, but it makes Sendak pause and look down at the bag of dry pasta in his large hand. “You should eat.”

“I can eat later,” he parries, already feeling breathless. God, Sendak feels so strong and sturdy under his hands. Shiro can't stop himself from letting them wander over his chest, feeling the muscles beneath the soft fur. “I promise I’ll eat, but I really need you in me right now.”

The grunt that resonates in Sendak's chest feels like a small victory, but when he sets the bag down and turns around it makes Shiro feel like he's just won the lottery. Sendak crowds him up against the counter, big hands settling on the granite, and Shiro holds his breath in anticipation as his face comes closer. “Will you let me care for you later?”

Shiro nods once, twice. “Yes,” he breathes out, gaze focused on Sendak’s lips and hands roaming as far as they can. “Yes, I will.”

Satisfied, Sendak dives in for a kiss, and Shiro parts his lips with a gasp when his husband grabs his backside and hoists him up. Wrapping strong legs around his waist, Shiro licks into his mouth as Sendak navigates them to their room. Gently, Sendak sets him down on the bed, and Shiro makes a sound as the distance between their bodies increase, body screaming for more. 

“Tell me how you want it.” Sendak says, nails gently scratching Shiro’s scalp.

His temperature rises even more, nostrils filled with the scent of his alpha. Shiro takes his time to reply, eyes set on his prize standing hard and hot in his line of sight. “I-” his breath hitches. “I want to suck you off.” 

Shiro longs for it, longs for his flushed lips wrapped around Sendak, wants to feel his salty and tangy taste on his tongue, wants his lungs filled with his musky scent. Sendak grunts, and the noise draws Shiro’s attention to his face. “I should be the one caring for you.” 

“Then let me see you,” Shiro says at last, rising up to his knees on the mattress. “And knot me good. I want your knot.” 

God, just thinking of his knot makes Shiro even wetter. Sendak surges forward, capturing his lips in a searing kiss, forcing him back on the bed, his husband’s larger form above him. Shiro parts his legs to accommodate him, wide and inviting, moaning when they rub together. He’s hot, loose and soaked, ready to take it all once again. 

Sendak’s hands, big and warm and callused, roam his legs, traveling from the calf to his thighs, squeezing at uneven intervals. His thumbs dip into his inner thighs, sweep downwards close to where Shiro’s aching so bad, nails lightly running along his sensitive skin. Shiro holds his breath in anticipation, releasing it in a rush when the hands move elsewhere. He’s close to begging, burning and yearning, skin flushed pink and tingling wherever Sendak touches. 

The hands find purchase on his lower back, effortlessly lifting his backside off the bed. Sendak places Shiro’s knees on his shoulders, the new angle pressing his own arousal closer to his taut abs. Shiro grips the messy sheets, lets Sendak angle his body the way he wants, lowering his head to Shiro’s crotch. Lips suckle the thin skin, leaving bruises in their wake, and teeth nip gently at certain spots that make Shiro’s breath catch in his throat. Blood rushes in his ears, muscles quivering. He wants - he wants - 

The first sweep of a broad tongue over his cleft has him keening, trying to arch off the bed despite the position he’s in. Sendak licks him and prods his way inside the way Shiro likes, makes him twist and grip the sheets harder and press his heels deeper into Sendak’s back to bring him closer. It’s unrelenting, giving him no time to fill his lungs with air as each touch forces a bitten-off cry from him.

Shiro opens his eyes, blinks to clear his hazy vision, eyelashes damp. What he sees of Sendak’s face is just the top half of it - eyebrows drawn together in a concentrated frown, watching him intently for his reactions. The flush on Shiro’s skin deepens in color, reaching all the way down his torso. Shiro throws his head back when Sendak wraps his lips around him to suckle. He’s close, but this isn’t what he wants. 

“Please,” he gasps out, toes curling. “Alpha, please.” 

Sendak makes eye contact, gives him some last deliberate licks and lowers his hips down to a pile of soft pillows. Shiro scrambles for him, lacing fingers on purple fur and bringing him closer for a desperate, needy kiss, humming at his own taste in Sendak’s mouth. Legs spreading as far as they can go, he wiggles his hips as Sendak settles above him, weight braced on his forearms. Again, Shiro whispers a plea against his lips, fingers digging into the muscle of his husband’s back. Sendak noses his way down Shiro’s neck, lips and teeth latching on the crook of his neck.

With a swift, hard thrust, he’s all the way in. Shiro’s eyes snap open, unseeing, hands clutching at the longer stands on the Sendak’s head. The tight grip makes him groan, teeth sinking deeper, hips snapping and driving Shiro wild. Yes, this is what he needs, what he wants. Hard and fast, feeding the flames inside him until it’s a raging fire impossible to contain. He can feel Sendak in all the right places, so deep, so full. 

“Look at you,” Sendak says in that low timbre that makes Shiro weak in the knees. This time he has to pry his eyes open to look at his husband, whose fingers are tugging at a pert nipple. “You would take anything I would give you, would you not?” 

His warm, wet tongue smooths over a fresh new bruise on Shiro’s neck, a bruise Shiro will trace over with reverent fingers and appreciate in front of a mirror. Teeth graze over his collarbones, headed for another spot to bite. Sendak stops at their bondmark, wraps his lips around it to leave another bruise on top, gentle in comparison to the harsh rhythm of his hips. 

It feels like a renewal of vows, a promise remade. 

“Mine.”

“Yours,” Shiro gasps out in response to the word bitten into his skin. “Yours, yours, yours.”

Sendak slows down just barely, pushes himself up and away from Shiro’s reach, taking hold of his hips to angle them again. Lower body suspended in the air, Shiro reaches up to grip the headboard, bracing himself for the change of pace. Air is punched out of his lungs with each thrust, bringing him closer and closer to that sweet bliss he’s looking for, building up and coiling tight in the pit of his stomach. Sendak stretches him further as he swells, growing knot struggling to slip past the rim, and it pushes Shiro to his limits. 

With a sharp breath he unravels, thighs tensing around Sendak, head thrown back, headboard denting under his prosthetic. A long drawn out moan escapes his lips, his warm release painting his stomach with strips of white. Oversensitive, he holds on, loving the feel of a knot inside him extending until it draws a whimper from his throat. Sendak no longer watches him, his eyes closed tight, teeth ground together. He sees stars behind his own eyelids, and Shiro hums at the warmth that fills his insides, clenching around Sendak out of reflex to keep it all in his body. 

Once he’s lying flat again on his back, Sendak caresses his sides and kisses Shiro sweetly. He smiles into the kiss, letting his own hands travel down his abdomen and feel the bulge where his husband sits to deeply in him.

“You really like it, do you not?” Sendak asks once he sighs in contentment, and Shiro nods slowly, body spent and humming with satisfaction. 

“I like it a lot,” he guides Sendak’s mouth back to his own with a gentle hand on his jaw. Slow and sweet like the circles Sendak is rubbing above his hip bones. “Thank you.” 

Sendak’s chest rumbles against his own with his chuckle. “No need to thank me. I quite enjoy caring for you.” He sucks Shiro’s bottom lip into his mouth, leaving it red and swollen. “Which reminds me... Will you now eat?” 

Shiro can't quite stop himself from laughing, loosely wrapping his legs around his husband's waist. “Can we stay here for a bit?” His body is aching so sweetly, the flames inside him finally doused and appeased. “Need to catch my breath.”

“Anything you want, my omega.” Sendak trails kisses along his jawline, rib cage quivering with a purr. 

Tilting his head back, Shiro melts into their bed with a contented sigh, relishing in the closeness and warmth, and how they're tied together for the moment being. Sendak's weight above him is comforting, makes him feel safe, pressing him down gently into the mattress. Fully sated, Sendak’s purrs lull Shiro to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on my [tumblr](https://chinarai.tumblr.com/) or my [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/chinarai)! Or follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chinaraii) where I scream about things from time to time


End file.
